Ant Hill
Ant Hill is a friendly, and diverse English-speaking chat room. On the flash-game site, Kongregate. Traditionally the room where new accounts pop up the most, it can be pretty notorious among the site's other rooms. Room Description All your Ant Hill are belong to us. A strangely popular English-Speaking room. Pretty relaxed, occasionally spammy, and always full. Not an RP room. Always active, so a conversation can usually be found. Moderators 'Plugin848y' Decent mod, great for a chat. Always seems to be busy, and kinda bitchy. Long time room owner. Always cooking, doesn't stand for shit in her room. Gotta love her. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Smells of pee. Likes cats and has the most horrible selection of links. If he ever sends you a link, make sure there's no one that could embarrass you nearby or anyone who can arrest you. 'Metalrodent' Newest mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater's crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It's babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Missed by all, and needs to get her priorities straight and learn that work isn't as important as being entertaining on Kong. 'Regs' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they're in close proximity, chat tends to turn. Ampheromine Likes the garlic bread at Red Lobster. Worth chatting to. Likes to laugh, a friend to most, but can be brilliantly sarcastic. Andrei216 Loses at Board Game Online a lot. Loserrrr! Decent enough for a casual chat. Cyrai Smart reg of ant hill, doesn't chat too much and comes on at the worst of times. Likes Homestuck. CyboDeath Semi-decent guy, takes the piss, but doesn't go too far. Usually pretty funny when he wants to be. epeen Angry, yet awesome. Don't think he's ever played anything but Crush the Castle. Been here years, and has pretty bad taste in music. Classic member of the Hill, still manages to make himself log on to Kong and share links with Sto. GoCharmander Hates Pokemon. Is gross. You can call him a boy with a thorn in his side. going2killu Definitively the biggest piece of shit in the history of Ant Hill. Completely full of shit. Always telling lies and trolling the trolls like he's better than them. And he smells. Go take a shower! HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Long time member, but stayed clear of Kong for a year or so until he stopped being a complete dick. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 "Showers" about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. Marshma11ow The funny puny gal of Ant Hill. Also known as Wishie's Crab A. NarwhalFursuit Suffers boobsweat. sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. Stots New to the Hill, a room mod from Pride. Not Sto, causes a lot of confusion. Is unnatural and from the craziest place in the world; Aus. More stereotypically gay than any person I've ever met that's still heterosexual. Knows more about drag queens and Eurovision than anyone should. Has a transcript of a Nicki Minaj intervie on Ellen. Wishie The Cool Cookie of Ant Hill. Andrei adopted her on a rainy day from a cardboard box. Marshie is her Crab A. A very kool kattt, she gotta lotta dis, she gotta lotta dat. Soo dont be afraid of the boogie man, just stand up and chugga as fast as you can! c: Xentaros Contrary to popular belief, she is not a middle aged silver back. Also, not a dick. Loves Asian sausage. Always a good chat, and unlike a lot of people, we can't seem to get rid of her. xSilverLugia Bitchy gal that is notorious for popping small children's balloons and crushing dreams Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms